


Never Enough

by jdooly



Series: Emologue [4]
Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, OT3, Possible mentions of OT4, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdooly/pseuds/jdooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinhwan is torn, Jiwon and Hanbin are stuck, and Mino is conflicted. </p>
<p>"Mino was an unexpected mountain in their journey, but Hanbin and Bobby had started climbing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wikares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikares/gifts).



> Hey guys! It's been a long while, thanks for giving my fics so much love, I see every single comment and kudo! Now, more specifically this goes hand in hand with Pretty in Pink (3 AM) and The Seed (and the Roots), I would recommend checking them out if you haven't already read them (it'll help you catch the gist). 
> 
> I dedicated this to Wikares because of the absolutely amazing comment that was left for White Diamonds (Baby Boy). Ever since receiving that comment I had planned to dedicate something to her from this series. Well here it is, I hope you enjoy this as well.

Bobby pulls Hanbin aside as soon as he spots Mino approaching the bar. It’s routine at this point. He knows that if he doesn’t, Hanbin might lose his temper and then Jinhwan will get involved, it’s best to stop the worst case scenario before it ever starts.

Bobby mumbles quietly into his ear, waving Takuya over. He guides him out from his “command center” as Chanwoo had dubbed it, and out into the sea of stages and table seating. He finds their usual spot, in the back corner facing the rest of the floor and the bar.

They watch as Takuya tends the bar, taking Mino’s usual order of scotch over ice. Junhoe and Yunhyeong are currently performing a collaboration stage, teasing the crowd of men and women who just want a taste, a touch, anything. Junhoe has plastered himself to Yunhyeong’s back as they grind against each other, clothed in skin-tight leather pants that hardly leave anything to the imagination.

Bobby thinks he can just see Junhoe brushing his lips against the skin below Yunhyeong’s ear, a wicked grin gracing his lips. He turns his attention back to Mino who has chosen a seat at an empty table towards the center of the room.

Mino swirls the honey-colored liquor around his glass, staring at the brick wall at the far opposite of the club. He glances briefly at Junhoe and Yunhyeong’s stage before his eyes flick back to the wall. He’s not drunk, not tonight. He can just feel Bobby and Hanbin’s stare, which sends a sharp pang of guilt through him.

When he’d first stumbled upon Axis, they’d treated him as any other customer up until he’d become their most-frequented even for a regular. (The fact that his pockets never appeared empty also helped.) They’d grown to have a sort of friendship, at least until Jinhwan had caught Mino’s eye.

Hanbin remembers the day Jinhwan had first piqued Mino’s interest.

Mino had come in earlier than usual, heading straight for the bar to greet Hanbin and Bobby. Jinhwan, Donghyuk, and Junhoe were still prepping for their stages.

Jinhwan had come to ask for their opinion on his outfit. A black long sleeve fishnet shirt with strategically placed rips covered his chest, framing his shoulders nicely. You could just see the Gorgio Armani label that stretched around the waistline of his briefs that disappeared into what could only be female skinny jeans that clung to Jinhwan’s body like a second skin. He was barefoot, his usual worn adidas nowhere in sight.

As if he weren’t already a living interpretation of seduction, his eyes were cloaked in purposefully smudged black eyeliner, his hair mussed and wild on his head. His skin glowed under the afternoon light that filtered in through the few windows. Hanbin could see the layer of glitter clinging to the exposed skin of his chest, face, and neck.

Bobby thinks his mouth might’ve dropped, but who could’ve blamed him? Jinhwan was a wet dream come to life. Hanbin’s face had transitioned from flushed shades of rose to a heated pink. If they’d had the sense to remember Mino’s presence they would’ve noticed the dark glint in his eyes as he tried to memorize every little detail of their lover.

They could picture the scenario of a drunk college student looking for a one night stand at some shitty club, where the room was packed wall to wall and strangers grabbed at whoever looked remotely attractive. Jinhwan dancing in that fluid energy-filled way that he always has, where he seems just a little faster than the beat.

Then later, if you managed to pick him up and take him home, how he’d look spread across the sheets. Glitter still clinging to his skin as he sweats and gazes up at you, his eyes dark and glassy with lust and alcohol. His skin flushed and heated from dancing, you aren’t even sure if he’s at your mercy or if you’re at his.

Hanbin and Bobby glance briefly at each other. An idea lighting Bobby’s eyes. Hanbin will go along with whatever his plan is as long as it involves their office and Jinhwan. Jinhwan could see the exchange and fought to hide a smirk, what he didn’t expect was for Mino to so blatantly show his own interest.

Jinhwan gazed into Mino’s eyes, feeling as if he were going to be swallowed by the darkness lurking underneath the surface. In that brief moment, Mino knew he had to have him, if only even once.

He disappeared just as quickly as he appeared with Bobby tugging on his hand, pulling him along to their office towards the back. Hanbin trailed behind like a lost puppy. No one thought to look back at Mino.

It was later that night, even with Bobby and Hanbin’s marks covering his skin, his neck, his thighs, Mino cornered Jinhwan in the darker spaces in the main hall and kissed him breathless. Yet, Jinhwan had let it occur, feeling a sick thrill thrumming through his body, crawling along his spine, leaving his head clouded.

If only he’d known that it wouldn’t end there, couldn’t end there. That it couldn’t and wouldn’t be simple.

Hanbin startles out of the memory when Bobby starts shaking his shoulders. “-bin, Hanbin?” Bobby’s deep voice filters through his ears then, waking him from his stupor.

“Yeah? Sorry, I was just thinking about something..,” He shakes his head, clearing his muddled thoughts. Bobby knows, he always knows. They can’t hide anything from him. It’s like a woman’s intuition.

He drops his eyes from Bobby’s, glancing down at the marked surface of the table before sliding his eyes back to Mino, who had finished his glass and was staring intensely at them.

Bobby turns his head, watching as Mino gets up and starts to approach them. He keeps his eyes on him, even as he feels Hanbin’s hand slide into his underneath the table. The slight squeeze comforts the both of them, although he doesn’t know who squeezed first.

“Can we talk?” The distance between them must have been shorter than they thought because Mino is staring down at the both of them, eyes dark and intense as usual.

“Sure.” Bobby keeps his voice level, hiding his emotions. He’s not sure if he resents Mino or Jinhwan, or if he’s mad at himself really.

Mino takes the seat across from them. He clasps his hands together in front of him on the table, wringing them nervously. There’s a moment of awkward, tense silence. Hanbin clears his throat, “What do you want to say?”

Mino’s eyes flick towards him, he swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. He suddenly wishes he hadn’t finished his drink so fast. “…I think-“ He breaks eye contact his voice trailing off as he glances between the two sets of eyes focused on him that betray nothing of what they could be thinking or feeling.

“I might be…in love with Jinhwan.” He states, his brows furrowing as he stares at his hands gripping each other tightly.

“I mean, everything feels…different..” He doesn’t know how to properly convey what he means, but there’s a burning sensation as his chest tightens, and he just knows that he’s in deep.

They hear a sharp inhale of breath, their eyes flickering up to see Jinhwan standing merely a few steps away. He’s dressed in his stage outfit covered by a silky black robe, the lacy black bra and matching boy short panties are a startling contrast to the milky tan of his skin. Tonight, he’s chosen strappy black heels that bring him almost within competition of Junhoe’s natural height. The slight shake of hands tell them that he’s heard their conversation or at the least the end of it. His eyes are hidden behind his bangs.

Bobby and Hanbin know he’s crying or at least trying hard not to, Jinhwan always cried easy. Even though he’s the eldest of the three of them.

“Jinhwan- I...” Mino wants to say something, anything so that Jinhwan isn’t put in the spot that he’s in right now, but he can’t take it back. He can’t undo what’s been done. He reaches out to take Jinhwan’s hand who pulls away, cradling it to his chest, slowly backing away.

Bobby wants to go to him just as much as Hanbin wants to, they want to say something just as much as Mino does, but they can’t. They can’t make excuses for what’s happening nor can they help Jinhwan who has everything to do with this just as much as Mino does.

Jinhwan looks up, his eyes just visible underneath his curly, unruly bangs. His vision is clouded by unshed tears, his throat tight with the effort it takes not to sob. He swallows compulsively in an attempt to clear the blockage. His eyes dart from Mino to Bobby then Hanbin and back. “I’m sorry...” Jinhwan is always sorry.

In that moment as inappropriate as it is, Bobby is reminded of just how beautiful Jinhwan is. How ethereal and angelic he’s always seemed.

Jinhwan turns and leaves, his heels clacking softly against the floor. Bobby already knows he won’t be performing tonight.

Jinhwan hurries back through the halls and into the dressing room, bypassing Yunhyeong and Junhoe who just finished performing. Past Chanwoo who is trying to clean up spilled glitter at his booth and Donghyuk who is applying pearly lip gloss and mumbling along to a Chris Brown song.

He finds a corner in the back that isn’t occupied by clothing and shoes, resting his back against the wall. He squeezes tightly onto his biceps to keep himself from crying or screaming, he doesn’t know which he wants to do more at this point.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed since he ran away. It’s been minutes, maybe an hour since he finally managed to calm his breathing and not feel like his heart would explode in his chest. The others didn’t bother him, he’s grateful for that. They quietly left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Jinhwan doesn’t know what to think. Mino loves him, but he loves Jiwon and Hanbin. Deep down he knows that he feels something for Mino, whether or not that’s love he doesn’t know. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to know. If he knows, that changes everything. Brings about choices that Jinhwan selfishly doesn’t want to make.

He sighs, burying his face in his arms. In the end, he only has himself to blame for not shoving Mino away. For falling into, whatever it is they are.

Jinhwan can hear his phone buzzing faintly, he knows that it’s Mino. Mino is the only one who would try to talk to him. He doesn’t know him like Jiwon and Hanbin do, not even like Donghyuk and the kids do.

Doesn’t know enough about him to know that Jinhwan wants and needs to be alone right now. To hear himself think and sort out his emotions. He almost feels a twinge of annoyance that vanishes almost immediately as his mind repeats the words, “it’s your fault” back at him.

When the phone rings for the third time, he picks it up. Mino seems surprised and relieved, “Jinhwan…?”

He takes a deep breath, anchoring himself. He can’t put this off anymore, it’s now or never, sink or swim.

“We need to talk,” is the only thing Jinhwan says before hanging up the phone.

He gazes into the mirror, staring at his reflection. What have I done?

Or more accurately what am I going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! Thanks for reading, as usual comments and kudos are appreciated greatly! Criticism is also welcome. Thank you, thank you, thank you guys so much. I just can't thank you enough. (There's also an appalling lack of dialogue for this fic, I know, but most of this was Hanbin's memory and Jinhwan's inner thoughts. I promise there'll be more dialogue for you guys in the next update!)
> 
> ALSO--
> 
> (I don't know if I've ever mentioned this before but all my fics are unbetaed. So forgive mistakes, improper grammar and whatever else, I've noticed quite a few things in my previous fics and honestly it irks me, I'll eventually edit and fix those.)


End file.
